


Bump In The Night

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [29]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Percival, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Top Newt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: For this prompt: could you write some pregnant Percival with not dark Newt? I'd love to see Newt worshipping Percival's pregnant body.





	Bump In The Night

It had taken a while for Percival to notice something was amiss. Even longer to do anything about it. There were so many things he could write off the warning signs with. He was tired because he worked a lot, more hungry than usual because his body still thought it was recovering, nauseous in the morning thanks to anxiety about his walk to work which was when Grindelwald had snatched him. So all in all he could be excused for thinking that things were just coincidental annoyances. He ate as much as he could, slept when he could and skipped breakfast in favour of controlled breathing exercises to calm his nerves. In all honesty it had been Newt who noticed it first and it wasn’t the cute realisation that was usually depicted in the movies. No, for Percival it was while he was on his hands and knees with Newt balls deep in him while spewing filth.

“You feel so hot and tight around me. I love being able to wrap my arms around you, feel your belly fill with my seed. You look so good rounded out. I swear your belly is the hottest thing I’ve seen and felt for a while. I’ve seen the way you fill out your trousers so perfectly, the way I can cup your belly in my hands and pretend it was my seed that’s causing you to grow, soon to be round with our child. Ours. Yours. Mine. You’re mine.”

It would have been hot and a sure fire way for Percival to squirm and push back against Newt’s thrusts if only his mind hadn’t caught on the idea of him with a belly. He glanced down to where Newt’s hand sure enough was cradling what looked like a little paunch of a belly. Percival froze and behind him Newt stilled too.

“What’s the matter love?” he asked, hands slid from around the barely there little bump to his hips but Percival couldn’t tear his eyes away. It wasn’t unheard of but it was rare in the wizarding world. He and Newt hadn’t been careful once the trust between them grew, after all there was no history in of male pregnancies in either of their families. Vaguely he was aware of Newt pulling out, hands turning him and gently lowering him onto his side. Careful hands slid through his hair and stroked his face. Blindly Percival reached for them and held on.

“Newt,” he crokaed.

“What is it darling?” Newt had always been so gentle, patient and tender with him but now that Percival needed to speak to him the words he needed were elusive. The simplest thing he could think of to explain was to take Newt’s hands and place them on the gentle swell that had grown over the last few months.

“Newt,” he said again and his eyes pleaded for Newt to understand. It took a few moments before Newt’s eyes went wide, his mouth formed a little gasp of “oh” and a hopeful smile broke across his face. An eyebrow quirked up and Percival nodded in confirmation which was all Newt seemed to need before he let out a disbelieving laugh and pressed a kiss to Percival’s slack lips.

“Since when? How far along are you? When did you find out?” The questions were asked in an excited babble and Percival wanted to laugh.

“I only just realised,” he said, voice hoarse. Newt rolled him onto his back and straddled his thighs. Their fingers were linked and Percival was surprised to note that happy tears threatened to trickle down Newt’s cheeks as he leaned down. Even more surprising was the fact that Newt kissed away tears that had trickled unbidden down Percival’s face.

“Is it mine?” Newt asked and Percival frowned up at him. If his hand hadn’t been clutched in Newt’s tight grip he might have even been tempted to cuff him on the back of the head.

“Of course it is you idiot. What kind of hussy do you take me for?” It earned him a little huff of a laugh.

“Do you want to keep it?” It was a question that made Percival blink in surprise. Despite his almost mortification at the realisation the thought of not keeping it had never crossed his mind somehow. Then doubt began to pour into his thoughts with wild abandon. If Newt didn’t want a baby, if he did want a baby but not with Percival, if Newt did want a baby but not for a few more years. The possibilities for rejection were endless.

“Do you?” he threw the question back at Newt.

“It’s your body, I would never tell you what you can and can’t do,” Newt almost whispered. Their bedroom which had until a minute before been filled with the sounds of sex was a silent haven of quiet hope.

“It’s your child too. This is both our decision. I’m not sure I could do this without you,” Percival finally admitted quietly. He received kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, eyes, nose and lips in return.

“It would be my honour to have a family with you,” Newt said between kisses. He continued to rain gentle presses of his lips down Percival’s neck and across his chest all while holding his hand in a tight grip that Percival returned.

When Newt reached Percival’s stomach, not as flat as it used to be he looked up at Percival with a wide smile. The kisses he left there varied between little pecks and more open mouthed lavishing wet pressed of lips. It felt nice. Better than nice, especially when his free hand joined in to caress where he couldn’t kiss. Percival let out a low hum and shifted around under Newt.

“You’re so beautiful,” praise was murmured into his skin, “you’re going to look astounding with a belly tight and round. People will stare at you but you’re mine. I’m the one who gets to take you home each night, undress you, adore you, worship you.”

Newt shuffled lower still and licked gently over Percival’s cock, heedless of the cooling stickiness from their interrupted lovemaking. It didn’t take long before Percival was once again hard in his mouth and Newt was idly rubbing against his leg, cock half hard.

“Please may I?” Newt asked when he pulled off Percival’s cock for a breath and Percival could only nod mutely. He was still wet and loose so it was easy for him to wrap his legs around Newt’s waist and sigh as a hard cock slid into him again.

It wasn’t a surprise when Newt started talking again, one hand still clutching Percival’s up by his face. He leaned down, Percival’s cock trapped between Newt’s flat stomach and his own rounded one. Breath ghosted across Percival’s face with each word.

“You’re gorgeous. The way you sigh, the way your legs tighten around me to pull me in. You want this as much as I do, don’t you? You want to be full, round with see that has taken. Fuck. You’re amazing.”

His orgasm was almost an afterthought in the spinning existence that it was to be so engulfed by Newt. Like a gentle flood it poured through him, a warmth that narrowed his world to all the points he and Newt were touching. Their foreheads pressed together as Newt rolled his hips and eased him through it.

“I know I say it a lot but you really are beautiful,” Newt murmured and Percival smiled lazily. His whole body felt adrift, Newt his only anchor to keep him from floating away. Maybe a few tears slipped free but they were kissed away as quickly as they appeared until Newt gasped above him, eyes sliding shut. With his free hand Percival cradled his face and pulled him in to kiss the little moans from his lips.

They lay together, catching their breaths until Percival wriggled a little in discomfort. Cooling seed on his stomach and the feeling of it leaking from his hole as Newt softened in him did not form part of his favourite feelings. With a soft sigh Newt rolled off him and lazily cast a spell to clean them up.

“I do want a shower,” Percival grumbled but Newt pulled him so his back pressed against his chest.

“I know. We’ll go together in a minute.”

Something about that warmed Percival’s chest. The idea of together. It held so much promise for a shared future.

“Together?” he asked, unable to keep his need for confirmation at bay. Newt snuffled into his hair with a kiss.

“Together. First a shower then the rest of our lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> This snail will slowly work through prompts over on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
